The Walking Dead: No Man's Land
he Walking Dead: No Man's Land, official mobile game produced by Next Gameshttp://www.nextgames.com/ and based on AMC's The Walking Dead has launched on iOS 27 September 2015 and Android on 28 October 2015. For a more complete wiki, go to The Walking Dead: No Man's Land Wikia. Gameplay You will control a group of survivors with your only objective being to keep them alive. Decisions for food, water, and shelter will be made with life and death consequences. Sacrifices will be made and tough choices lie ahead as not everyone will make it out alive. Additionally, you will be solving strategic puzzles all while building your group and developing a safe refuge. Some of the features included are weekly challenges, story missions, outposts (PvP) and much more. Characters Heroes *Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) **Shooter *Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) **Hunter *Glenn Rhee (Steven Yeun) **Scout *Maggie Rhee (Lauren Cohan) **Hunter *Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) **Shooter *Michonne (Danai Gurira) **Warrior *Carol Peletier (Melissa McBride) **Scout *Abraham Ford (Michael Cudlitz) **Assault *Morgan Jones (Lennie James) **Bruiser *Sasha Williams (Sonequa Martin Green) **Hunter *Tara Chambler (Alanna Masterson) **Shooter *Rosita Espinosa (Christian Serratos) **Assault *Eugene Porter (Josh McDermitt) **Bruiser *Negan (Jeffery Dean Morgan) **Bruiser *Gabriel Stokes (Seth Gilliam) **Scout *Paul "Jesus" Rovia (Tom Payne) **Warrior *Dwight (Austin Amelio) **Hunter *Ezekiel (Khary Payton) **Warrior *Rufus (Created by Chris Hardwick) **Assault Character Types Each and every survivor in The Walking Dead: No Man’s Land bears the scars from life and death struggles. Form a group and train them to fight with scavenged and improvised weapons. Use their individual skills to navigate deadly missions and do whatever it takes to stay humans. There are six types of characters (as of 2/29/16), all with unique weapons, armor, and skills. Learning their abilities well is essential in order to complete missions efficiently and with minimal damage. Each character class also has their own special ability, called a Charge Ability. "Charge Abilities become available when a survivor has killed enough walkers to to charge their ability - usually three being the exception and only needing two kills. When available, the Charge Ability bar under the survivor's portrait in the combat screen glows green. Tap the bar and then target a walker or an area, depending on the ability, to activate."Found in the help menu within "The Walking Dead: No Man's Land" mobile game. |-| Bruiser= As crowd control experts, Bruisers are unfazed by large groups of walkers. They carry blunt, heavy weapons that inflict maximum damage to everything within striking distance. |-| Shooter= Trained to kill, Shooters have what it takes to finish off wounded enemies with a single shot to the head. Pistols and revolvers are their weapon of choice, a possible throwback to their lives before the epidemic. |-| Hunter= Hunters keep cool, taking out enemies from distance with perfectly aimed bullets. Scoped and long range rifles are their speciality - the more powerful and accurate, the better. |-| Assault= Using suppressive fire, Assault specialists mow down crowds of walkers in one burst. They won’t accept anything less than heavy fire power, using a variety of semi-automatic rifles to maximum effect. |-| Warrior= Silent, stealthy and lethally accurate, Warriors are highly trained killers. They make a personal connection to their sword and become masters of cutting down walkers before they have even been detected. |-| Scout= The Scouts are swift movers who specialize in single target strikes. Armed with little more than a blade or screwdriver, they are able to inflict critical brain damage upon their enemies - human or otherwise. Rarity "Each time a survivor appears (new gear, as well) they will have a grade of rarity. The higher the grade, the more powerful they are but this also affects how often you'll encounter them. This is shown by the amount of stars and color. There are five grades of rarity in the game:" * Common (1 star, gray) * Uncommon (2 stars, beige) * Rare (3 stars, green) * Epic (4 stars, blue) * Legendary (5 stars, gold) Grade will also affect the number of times you can upgrade them and the level of the survivor's specific traits. Traits Survivor Traits are special abilities that distinguish particular survivors from the rest. These traits add specific benefits in battle and are unlocked once that survivor has reached a specific level (weapons and armor can also acquire specific traits). Viewing Traits Visit the survivor menu and select a character. On the right of the screen you'll find a survivor's traits with the required level. Tap on the trait to find out how it benefits your survivor. Character Levels Missions The main story begins on the road to Terminus, where a small group of survivors manage to escape. Together they must fight walkers through the total of 10 episodes of story missions and weekly guild challenges for allied players, which add a social dimension to the game. Trained by Daryl Dixon, your group will fight the walker menace and save other survivors from Terminus to the Prison. Story Missions Each title below is referred to as an Episode within the game. Each episode usually contains 5-7 missions that must be completed in order. # Road to Terminus # Military Rations # Prison Voices # Shadow of Eden # American Pastoral # Lakeside # Proving Grounds # Rendevouz with Eden # The Pursuit # Escape Distractions # The Descent # Black Forest # The Factory # The Church Each Episode is replayable upon completing all missions, and each play through gets harder than the last. Once this feature becomes available, a symbol will appear next to the title and you will be able to replay all missions within that episode. Exploration Missons These are stand alone missions that can be played without interfering with the story of a particular episode and are a great way to gather much needed resources and gear. Each one has a recommended level, so pay attention when choosing your mission. There are three types of exploration missions: # Resource: by completing this mission type, you will be guaranteed resources as a reward (the mission is shown with a can of tomato soup) # Experience (XP): '''by completing this mission type, you will be guaranteed XP as a reward (the mission is shown with an image similar to a sheriff badge) # '''Equipment you have an increased chance of finding equipment in the reward chests at the end of the level (shown with a wrench and knife, and is tinted red compared to normal missions) *Levels of weapons and quantity of resources/XP received is determined by the recommended level. Screenshot of Episode 11 map on IOS, displaying both exploration missions and a story mission. Resources * Supplies: Used to upgrade buildings. Gathered from farms in the camp. * Experience Points (XP): Used to upgrade survivors and equipment. Gathered from tents in the camp. * Gas: Needed to send your survivors out on missions. Generates over time. * Gold: Used for special upgrades, speeding up timers, instantly upgrade buildings. Found as a rare reward or may be purchased. * Radios: Used for recruiting survivors. Only found as a rare reward. * Trade Goods: See below: Outposts > Trade Goods The above resources may also be found as rewards for completing missions and challenges, or by killing the walkers that appear around your camp's perimeter (trade goods may be the exception and only earned PVP). Camp "The camp is your temporary safe haven. It is where your group decided to make it's stand. Here you can upgrade buildings you'll need to help improve your survivors' survival skills and gear, but you'll also be able to interact with other survivor groups. In the camp you can manage your band of survivors. Recruit more survivors, train them, give them powerful equipment and build a hospital so they can recover in between missions." Buildings Council Maximum number: 1 Campfire "This is where you find out about your next story mission." You can also collect rewards for finishing an episode. Maximum level: 1 Maximum number: 1 Memorial "Dead survivors are recorded on the Memorial. Be careful on deadly missions or you'll end up here!" This building displays the name of the deceased survivor, time of death (MM/DD/YYYY), days survived, number of missions they went on, and total kills. This could be considered an 'optional' building, as it has no effect on gameplay. Maximum level: 1 Maximum number: 1 Mission Car "Transport your survivors to their missions. The Mission Car increases gas storage capacity and produces gas." Maximum number: 1 Training Grounds "Train your survivors in the Training Grounds to increase their effectiveness during missions." Upgrading this building allows you to train your survivors, or upgrade their levels. This is essential to progress through the game. Maximum number: 1 Workshop "Upgrade weapons and armor here, and see what traits will be unlocked by increasing levels of both armor and weapons. This is also where you can scrap Equipment that you don't want and get XP in return." Maximum number: 1 Radio Tent "Use the Radio Tent to search for survivors. Upgrade the Radio Tent to find higher level survivors!" Maximum number: 1 Hospital "Heals injured survivors. Upgrade your Hospital for faster healing" and more healing slots. Maximum number: 1 Supplies Storage "Increases storage capacity for supplies." Farm Plot Category:The Walking Dead Category:Article stubs Category:Media and Merchandise Tents "Produces Experience Points." Guilds To be added to wiki soon Weekly Challenges You can play challenges alone or join a guild and get more rewards. More info to be added Achievements Achievements are earned by reaching certain milestones within the game and provide rewards such as gold or radios. /***EDITOR'S NOTE: Sometimes updates come out that add new achievements, so this list may not contain all achievements within a short period of time from the latest update. Also, please update '?'s, as I did not have the information or ability to find out the values at the time of editing, once the reward is collected, I am unable to view what the reward was for that achievement.***/ Daily Quests You may hold up to three daily quests at any given time. If there is room, one new quest will be added a day. Once a day, you may choose to replace a quest with another random one. Completion of the quest will give player a random reward. Specific quests will reward an extra challenge star if completed on a challenge mission - see table below for specific quests that reward challenge stars. ***EDITOR'S NOTE: This is not a complete list!!! I apologize if there are any mistakes in the table, as I do not have a complete list myself and new quests may be added with updates that I am unaware of!!!*** *May say any of the character classes. This quest will only appear if you have three or more survivors of that specific class. Outposts Introduced to the game on March 1st, 2016. Outposts are bases created by players beyond their camp. You can raid any outpost for Trade Goods and boost your own reputation. This feature brings player versus player gameplay to No Man's Land. To get started with your outpost, first tap on the glowing fort icon on the right. Then, complete the mission to secure the outpost from Freemen. You will then get to build the new buildings and design your defense! "Produces Trade Goods" Maximum number: 1 Walker Pit The Walker Pit can be used to prepare walkers for defending your outpost. Walkers can be utilized for good! You can level up the walkers you have, and you can add more walkers to your team. Level up the walker pit to capture more walkers! Trade Goods Trade Goods enable you to buy more resources to help you survive. They are used in the trade shop. The Trade Goods Store opens up once you have freed your outpost, and created your own defenses for it. They can be found in the build/shop menu or directly from the outpost's menu under "Get Crates". Currently you can get supplies, XP, and radio phones in the shop, but in the future you will also be able to get guaranteed rarity items, in addition to special items! (last updated: 2/29/16) You can get more Trade Goods by raiding another player's outpost, or from challenge maps. Influence Influence is how you rate against other players, in player versus player action. It is gained by winning outpost fights. How to win at an Outpost You must finish one of the following three objectives: * Capture the flag(s) * Loot the crate(s) * Kill the defenders! Gallery Wd-walkingdead nomansland icon.png Woman in No Man's Land.jpg Walkingdeadnomansland.jpg Man in No Man's Land.jpg TWD NML.jpg No Man's Land.jpg The-walking-dead-no-mans-land-03-630x492.jpg The-walking-dead-no-mans-land-02-630x473.jpg ThCUGJIKDR.jpg NML 1.jpg NML 2.jpg NML 3.jpg NML 4.jpg Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_No_Man's_Land_Mobile_Game_Trailer|Teaser Trailer The Walking Dead No Man's Land Mobile Game|Trailer Aggregate Scores Coming Soon References *Official Website Category:The Walking Dead Category:Article stubs Category:Media and Merchandise